


I Didn't Mean To

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata, Hinata accidently farts..., Kageyama Tobi, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Kageyama, Understanding Kageyama, hinata shouyou - Freeform, they're married, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata we're having a heated moment when Hinata accidently lets something slip.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	I Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tchdhrui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchdhrui/gifts).



> So uh, I feel weird posting this. I have been procrastinating and trying to ignore this in my drafts but a very lovely person suggested this and I love to take requests if I think I'd be able to write it or have any ideas. 
> 
> @tchdhrui if you end up reading this. I really hope you enjoy! I did my best to fulfil your request! 
> 
> Despite feeling weird I did enjoy writing this. This is definitely a one of a kind type of story. I hope you all like it!

"What movie do you want to watch tonight?" Hinata asked and opened demand in their large tv.

"You can pick." Kageyama replied and and walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of beer. He set the drink and popcorn down on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen coming out with a glass of wine.

"Here you go, baby." Kageyama smiled and passed Hinata the glass of wine and sat on the couch next to his Husband.

"Mmm~" Hinata hummed happily and took the glass of wine, taking a sip before picking up the remote on the small table in front of him. He pressed play on the movie he chosen and cuddled up to Kageyama.

"What movie did you pick?" Kageyama asked and started eating some of the popcorn.

"I don't know, some gay adult film." Hinata shrugged. Kageyama nodded and picked up his beer, taking a big gulp. 

~~~~

Half way through the movie Kageyama and Hinata had switched positions. Kageyama was now laying down on the couch with Hinata on top of him. The sex scene in the movie started and it was very detailed too. Hinata began wiggling where he was laying down, praying Kageyama wouldn't notice his slowly growing erection. But Kageyama did notice, he just didn't say anything.

Kageyama started rubbing his hand up and down Hinata's back, purposefully getting closer and closer to Hinata's ass. Kageyama could feel Hinata's bulge pressed against his thigh, the smaller man's breath was getting uneven but Kageyama kept his mouth shut. Kageyama wanted to tease Hinata some more.

Kageyama moved his leg slightly so it pressed against Hinata's hard-on, he tried to hide his smirk when Hinata let out a high pitched moan. Hinata blushed bright red and hid his face in Kageyama's neck. Kageyama moved his leg again but pressing harder this time and Hinata moaned again. Hinata started grinding down onto Kageyama's thigh but was stopped by him.

Kageyama sat up and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Hinata moaned and wrapped one arm around Kageyama's neck. With the other he had his hand tight in Kageyama's shirt.

Kageyama pulled off his shirt and started working on his own pants while Hinata removed his clothes as well. Lips only separating when absolutely necessary.

When both men were naked kageyama layed down again and made Hianata turn around so they were facing opposite of eachother. Kageyama groaned when Hinata took his hardened member into his mouth. Hinata whimpered at the feeling of Kageyama licking over his hole and pushed back against it. Hinata bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking at the cock in his mouth.

Kageyama pushed his tongue into Hinata's hole, sucking and tongue fucking the man on top of him. As Kageyama continued to lick at Hinata he stuck in a finger. But froze and pulled back when a puff of air came out Hinata. Hinata had farted. The orange haired boy sat up quickly and got off of Kageyama, tears filling his eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Hinata felt so embarrassed. Kageyama didn't say anything so Hinata figured he was mad. And ran up the stairs to their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Kageyama got up and followed after Hinata. "Hinata, open the door." Kageyama said calmly.

"No." Hinata hiccupped and curled up in the bed sheets.

"Baby, I'm not mad. Things like that happen sometimes, it's okay." Kageyama said trying to get Hinata to open the door.

"Promise you're not mad?" Hinata said just loud of for Kageyama to hear.

"I promise. Just open the door. I still want to fuck you " kageyama replied.

A couple seconds later the door knob slowly turned and the door opened. Hinata's eyes were red from his crying. "Hey, it's alright." Kageyama said and picked up Hinata in his arms carrying him to the bed. Hinata wrapped his arms and legs around Kageyama, squeaking when Kageyama pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Kageyama dropped Hinata on the bed, getting on top of him and spread Hinata's legs. Kageyama reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He covered three of his fingers and pushed one of them in quickly pumping in and out of the Hinata's tight hole.

"More." Hinata whimpered, moaning when Kageyama pushed another finger into him. Kageyama scissored his fingers and soon added a third finger, he quickly found Hinata prostate and rubbed it with his fingers. Hinata was moaning and whimpering in pleasure from Kageyama's fingers.

"I'm ready. Please fuck me." Hinata whined and kissed Kageyama again. The raven haired man nodded and covered his cock in the lubricant then lined up his member to Hinata's hole and pushed in. "Oh fuck." Hinata moaned loudly and bit his lip as Kageyama pushed all the way in. Kageyama groaned at the tight heat around him. "How are you still so tight? We fuck all the time." Kageyama questioned. "Maybe you should just fuck me more." Hinata smirked.

Kageyama pulled out and pushed back in slowly until Hinata was asking for more.

"Faster." Hinata said and whimpered when Kageyama started thrusting faster and harder. "Yes, oh, yes." Hinata panted at the feeling of Kageyama moving inside of him.

"There!" Hinata cried out and gripped onto Kageyama's biceps. Hinata threw his head back when Kageyama started going harder.

Kageyama lifted Hinata's leg over his shoulder and slipped in deeper, continuing his rough pace. Hinata whimpered and brought his hand down to his leaking cock. Rubbing the tip with his thumb then started to quickly jerk his hand up and down. "Shit." Hinata moaned.

"Stop touching yourself." Kageyama ordered. "I want you to cum from me fucking you." He smirked. Hinata whimpered but did as he was told. Kageyama kept pounding his cock into the man under him.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna bust." Kageyama moaned loudly.

Hinata nodded and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss and gasped with a particularly hard thrusts that sent him over the edge. "Ka-Kageyama!" Hinata cried out and came all over his stomach.

Kageyama grunted when Hinata tightened around his cock and did his final thrust. Pushing in all the way and groaned loudly as he emptied himself inside of Hinata.

Kageyama pulled out and laid next to his tired out husband. Kageyama grabbed a couple tissues and cleaned the cum off of Hinata's stomach.

"You're so handsome." Kageyama said softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Hinata's forehead. "And you could never convince me otherwise." Kageyama said and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"I love you." Hinata said softly and curled up to Kageyama's chest. "I love you too." Kageyama smiled and wrapped his arms around Hinata's body.


End file.
